Not Again pt-3
by cd11
Summary: Story; Our story continues and we find out about the other four participants that will become known in song and legend as the "Naked 8."Rated T for the moment


_**Not again- pt 3: A General Hospital Story. All rights as always belong to their creators.**_

_**Story; Our story continues and we find out about the other four participants that will become known in song and legend as the "Naked 8."Rated T + for the moment**_

_**Alexis's House.**_

Their mothers collective words sank in as the four girls sat there considering what to say. Starr was the first to go on the attack. "That's totally unfair!" she said. "We're adults, well three of us at any rate. You can't just treat us like we are children."

Blair stared her daughter down. "Really?" she began. "That's not how you felt the last time you came to Llanview." Starr started to blush furiously.1 "I seem to remember you asking me to be to of a mother to you." Blair continued "You recall that conversation, and it's consequences?" Starr's face was now beet red in embarrassment, but she nodded yes.

The Davis girls were blushing too as they looked toward their mother who still was giving them her prosecutors look. "Anything to say, girls?" Looking from one to the other. she set her glance on her youngest. "Well young lady, anything to say."

Molly thought for a moment, and then looked her mother in the eye. "I'm not one bit sorry about my action." She said. "I believe what we did was right, and you feel I deserve to be spanked for my actions, then I'm ready to take what's coming to me."

Alexis considered what Molly had said; "Really." She told her. "Well that's really noble of you, 'Miss I am Spartacus.' But as the two of us just pointed out, we are dealing with a grown woman and two nearly grown women, who should have stopped you."

Kristina spoke up. "Well actually there was more than us there."

"And they were?" Alexis asked sweetly.

Sam spoke. "Liz Webber was one. Alexis and Blair waited patiently. "And." Blair demanded.

"Sabrina was another." Starr added.

Alexis leaned in. "Go on, I'm very interested."

"Umm." Kristina stammered. "Lulu was there too." Alexis was trying hard not to laugh, picturing just how Luke and Dante were going to react when they finds out about this. "You said there was eight."

"Yeah. " Molly said. "And Carly made eight."

_**Luke Spencer's Apt.**_

Luke Spencer was planning his evening as the phone started to ring. He walked to the table and picked up "Spencer." He barked.

The voice on the other end spoke up in a quiet voice. "Dad." Lulu said.

Luke smiled, "Hi Gumdrop." He said. "What's happening?"

Lulu looked around. "I got a small problem, and I could really use some help."

Luke suddenly got concerned; "What's wrong, Lulu?"

"Well, I need you to bring us some clothing." Lulu said. "And we need a ride." Luke was puzzled "What's going on?

A sudden pause on the other end of the phone. "Leslie Lu Spencer-Falconeri." Luke said in a stern voice. "What is going on?"

Lulu looked to her shivering companions, shrugged, and spoke "Well Dad," she began. "Did you hear about the protest at the gas drilling site outside of town?  
Luke thought for a second. "Sure I heard that Alexis's daughters and Michael's little girl friend got busted because they chained themselves to the equipment after they got…" Then it sank in to Luke. "OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed. "You were there too!"

Lulu said in a quiet voice "Yep."

"The whole nine yards?" Luke asked

"Yep." In his lifetime, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer had never been at a loss for words, until now.

"Well." Luke said when he could speak. "Where are you now?"

"We're in a hunting cabin about 2 miles from the drilling site off State Road 15." Luke took down the information. "Ok, I think I know the spot." He replied. "You said we, who else is with you?"

Lulu looked around. "Well, Elizabeth is here, and so is Sabrina."

"From the hospital?" Luke said. "Anyone else?"

Lulu cringed slightly. "And Carly." Dead silence from the other end of the phone. Then the sounds of laughter.

Lulu made an evil face and held the receiver so the other three women could hear Luke laughing. Various expressions of embarrassment to irritations. Carly walked over. "Luke, this not funny." She snapped.

"That's a matter of opinion, my dear niece. Luke chuckled. "How did you get roped into this?"

Carly glared at the phone. "It's too long to explain now, and we are freezing up here."

Luke finally showed mercy for now. "Ok ladies hang in there I'm on my way." And hung up.

Carly hung the phone up. Looking at her other companions. "We are never going to live this down."

By the time, Luke had finished laughing, he had gathered some clothing for the women and was ready to head out there was a knock on the door. He answered it and there stood Dante. Looking at the clothing in Luke's arms.

"Tell me it not..." Dante said. Luke looked at his son-in–law with sympathy. "Come on, kid." Luke said. "Let's go rescue our Lady Godiva and her friends."

Dante just rolled his eyes and followed reluctantly. "I'm gonna have to arrest my own wife, her cousin, her sister-in-law."

"Ex sister-in-law." Luke corrected him.

"That's not a comfort, Luke." Dante complained. "What the hell do we do?"

"I'm thinking kid, I'm thinking." Luke said as they started done the road.

_**Sonny's House:**_

As Sonny walked back in the door. He heard laughter from his den. He walked in to see Michael watching the plasma screen and laughing. "Unbelievable." He said. Sonny joined him "Quite the show." He said. Michael glanced over to his Dad. "Are they ok?" he asked.

Sonny nodded "Yes, just very embarrassed. Of course Starr's mom may have a few things to say about it, Alexis looked ready to kill."

"Charming." Michael said. They both watched as the reporter interview the co-owner of the drilling company, one Adam Chandler who looked as if he was about to go off the deep end.

"We intend to prosecute to fullest extent of the law." He thundered, "This protest will not stop the progress of this project." The interview cut off to the video of Sam, her sisters and Starr being carted off.

The phone rang, as Michael went to answer the phone. "Hello." He said. After a second, Michael said with delight. "Morgan. How you doing?" On the other end, little brother Morgan replied, "Doing good Michael, is Dad nearby?"

"Yeah, just a minute." He hand the phone to Sonny. "How are you son?" he asked.

"A little puzzled Dad." Morgan replied. "Could you please explain to me why 99 per cent of the women in our family are running around the woods of Port Charles in the nude?"

Sonny started to laugh. "You heard about that?"

"Oh yes." Morgan said. "What was Mom and Lulu thinking of?" Sonny went blank for a second. "Say that again, Morgan"

"What was Mom and Lulu thinking of?" Morgan repeated slowly. "Mom and Lulu and what appeared to be Liz Webber, and another girl with a very nice shape was heading into the hills while they were hauling Sam and company away."

"Your mother was there!" Sonny exclaimed. Michael's eyes went wide. "Mom was there?" he said before falling on the sofa laughing

Sonny was barely holding it together, as Morgan asked. "Dad, just as a point of reference. Has she always been this bizarre, or was I just lucky today ."

"Well Morgan." Sonny admitted, "She has her moments." Michael was still laughing. Sonny grabbed a pillow and throws it at him.

"Let me know how it turns out, Dad." Morgan chuckles. "By the way, tell Mom she was ranked number 2 in the poll." Sonny asked "Number two?"

"Yeah," Morgan said. "You see they basically showed them from behind and Mom was voted with the second best a..."

"I get the picture, Morgan." Sonny said quickly.

"If they never had any plans on being pinups models before." Morgan finished. "They are now." A knock at Morgan's door. "I got to run, Dad. Let me know how it all turns out." He tells Sonny. "Take care, I love you."

I love you too, Morgan. Sonny says. "Be safe." Then hangs up.

Michael is still on the couch laughing. "Does it get any better than this? He says.

Sonny joins him. "That's not exactly a phrase I would use to describe this."

_**Alexis's House:**_

Both Blair and Alexis were dumbfounded. "Carly?" Alexis asked. Sam nodded yes. Blair was silently chuckling at the thought. "This just keeps getting better and better." Blair said.

"So where did they get too?" Alexis asked.

"When the cops got there, they got loose first." Sam said. "We did not get loose fast enough."

"And here we are." Alexis said with an irritated look. "Just a minute." She walks to the back of the house. In a few minutes, she comes back out with a large wooden hairbrush. Her daughters' eyes opened wide.

"Oh my God." Sam whispered. "You can't be serious, Mom." Alexis gave her oldest girl an evil smile

"Hmm." Blair says as she reaches into her purse. "Just like mine." As she pulls out a twin for the hairbrush that Alexis has.

"Who want to be first?" Alexis says.

_**End of part 3.**_

_**Yes dear friends this will be a longer tale. That will resolve in our final chapter when Luke and Dante find our other four bare naked ladies, and when Alexis and Blair deals with their four.**_

1 Teaching Starr


End file.
